


Pas perdues

by FlowerKnight, rainbowl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerKnight/pseuds/FlowerKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: "Elle prend le RER E tout les jours, elle travaille à la SNCF. Les vraies "star-crossed lovers of our time"."





	Pas perdues

**Author's Note:**

> Le sommaire est en fait un ask envoyé sur tumblr que rainbowl et moi avons pris pour un prompt... Juste à temps pour la Saint Valentin!

Il est de ces lois universelles qu’il n’y a pas de contrôleurs un jour de grève. C’était comme si la SNCF donnait sa bénédiction à la fraude et pardonnait les offenses commises sous leurs caméras. Lors des jours de grèves se faisait la rencontre de l’usager angoissé et de la liberté ; libéré de son carcan, et peut-être par vengeance d’un service particulièrement impratique, il prenait l’attitude de l’enfant auquel on dit non : sitôt ses parents le dos tourné, il devenait un garnement insubordonné. Peut-être que les nerfs exacerbés des centaines de milliers de voyageurs, à vif par la grogne social du service public, aidait à cette révolte de la petite semaine.

Mais pas elle, non. Pour elle, la fraude n’était pas une nécessité. C’était un art. Un sport dont elle s’était faite maître. Elle prenait le RER tous les jours, sans faute. Et elle grugeait tous les jours, sans faute. Elle n’avait jamais pris d’abonnement, acheté de ticket. Elle ne savait même pas comment les machines fonctionnaient, parce qu’elle ne s’en était jamais approchée (et rien ne lui disait que la machine n’était pas capable de l’hypnotiser, de la menacer, ou de lui voler un peu d’ADN). Elle ne prendrait pas ce risque. D’ailleurs, dans sa pratique du voyage clandestin, elle ne prenait jamais de risque, et cela était fichtrement payant : depuis toutes ces années, elle ne comptait pas encore une amende à son actif. Peut-être qu’un jour elle appellerait le livre Guinness des records. Ou le comité olympique. Si jamais la SNCF lançait un hackathon, un jour, elle aurait le premier prix.   
Elle connaissait toutes les techniques. Toutes. Elle en avait même mis la plupart au point. Le faux passe. Le coup de la VNC. Le biais culturel - on ne contrôlait pas si souvent les jeunes femmes propres sur elles, et aussi triste que fut cette réalité, elle décida d’en tirer avantage. Et toutes les autres qu’elle n’avait - malheureusement - pas pris le temps de nommer. Elle les apprendrait à ses enfants, et leur ferait jurer de ne mettre leur talent qu’au service du mal. Un jour, elle écrira un livre. Un guide. Et dans 25 ans, son nom deviendra une légende urbaine que les contrôleurs raconteront à leurs successeurs pour leur faire peur. Elle voyait déjà son titre, “Juliette, la Mata Hari du RER”, ou quelque chose de poétique comme ça.

Peut-être qu’un jour elle se ferait attraper. Peut-être que son record tomberait aux mains de l’ennemi comme Vercingétorix est tombé aux pieds de cet oppresseur de César. Mais ça serait de bonne guerre. Et puis, après tout, comme l’énonçait la loi des interrogations métaphysiques : “qu’est-ce qu’on en a à battre ?” Elle avait le temps de voir venir. Elle avait trois longueurs d’avance sur leurs méthodes pourries.

* * *

 

Ça y est, elle venait de décrocher le poste, LE poste. Celui dans lequel elle excellerait, celui dans lequel ses talents seraient utiles et reconnus. Elle allait être la meilleure de tous et elle le savait d’ores et déjà. Après des années de chômage et de recherche pas très motivée d’emploi, l’illumination lui était venue. “Valentine, ma fille, il est temps de te botter le cul”, s’était-elle dit. Et cela avait payé. Dès Lundi, elle serait contrôleuse SNCF. Et il n’y avait pas un métier sur cette foutue planète pour lequel elle était plus qualifiée. Le RER E, elle le connaissait comme sa poche. Elle l’avait pratiqué, pendant des années, et, erreur de sa jeunesse, elle en connaissait toutes les faiblesses et défauts - oui, elle avait été une fraudeuse, et une sacrément bonne. Mais elle s’était repentie et avait maintenant franchi la ligne, bien décidée à remettre dans le droit chemin tous ceux qui s’essaieraient au sport.

Valentine n’avait peur de rien ni de personne. Et pour tout dire, elle s’ennuyait un peu ; elle était beaucoup trop douée pour les petits fraudeurs de la E. C’était beaucoup facile de les griller, de voir à travers leurs tactiques. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle se repose sur ses lauriers cependant : c’était jour de grève aujourd'hui, un jour où les grugeurs en profitaient pour “oublier” d’acheter un ticket.  
Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme sauter au-dessus d’un tourniquet.   
“Madame, titre de transport, s’il vous plaît ?”   
La jeune femme agita les mains dans tous les sens.   
“Ah ! Sorry ! German ! Don’t speak french !”   
Valentine fronça les sourcils : “Vous avez Libération qui dépasse de votre sac.”

* * *

 

Juliette changea immédiatement de tactique. Celle là était coriace !  
“Je suis désolée… Je suis partie vite… ma mère est à l’hôpital… il fallait que je me dépêche…”   
“Vous sifflotiez quand je suis venue vers vous. Donnez-moi vos papiers.”   
Évidemment, Juliette ne les avait pas.   
“Prénom ?”   
“Camille.”   
“Nom ?”   
“Desmoulins.”   
“Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?”   
Juliette abdiqua, d’une part parce qu’elle était bonne joueuse, d’autre part parce que les yeux de l’agente étaient verts comme un RER.   
Elle se demanda, de retour chez elle, si sa vie n’allait pas prendre un tournant. Une rivale, enfin !   
Et avec de si beaux yeux.   
120 euros restait une somme incroyable pour pouvoir observer de jolis yeux de près, si beaux furent-ils. Juliette n’avait pas lâché le ticket depuis que la SNCF faite femme lui avait tendu - l’uniforme lui allait à ravir, comme s’il avait été fait pour elle - c’était sa première amende et… Elle s’en fichait bien plus que tout ce qu’elle avait pu anticiper. Non, ce qui l’enrageait, c’est qu’à ce prix-là, n’était mentionné ni le nom ni le numéro de téléphone de sa contrôleuse. Le capitalisme était décidément très mal foutu.

Mais avoir trouvé une rivale à sa hauteur avait animé Juliette d’une énergie qu’elle ne se connaissait plus. Elle avait trouvé une adversaire, mieux, une rivale, mieux, une némésis. Elle avait retrouvé en elle l’énergie et l’ambition d’affiner ses tactiques et d'affuter son talent. Comme Batman, mais sans Ra’s al Ghul. Comme Sun Tzu, plutôt. Il avait écrit “l’Art de la Guerre”, et elle était à ça d’écrire “l’Art de la Gruge”. Sauter les tourniquets? C’était pour les débutants maintenant. Elle était devenue le maître ninja de la faufilade dans les foules. Elle était aux failles de la ligne ce que Moriarty était à Sherlock. 120 € n’étaient pas un luxe qu’elle pouvait se permettre une seconde fois (oui, elle avait payé, c’était de bonne guerre après tout). D’ailleurs, Sun Tzu pouvait aller se rhabiller.

Elle en arriva à guetter l’agente dans les couloirs du métro, pour mieux lui échapper, la narguer, frauder et s’enfuir. Ses techniques s’étaient améliorées, son agilité s’était renforcée. Il fallait bien qu’elle soit à la hauteur de sa rivale !   
Cette dernière ne desserrait pas les dents. Juliette ne la vit sourire que quand elle attrapait quelqu’un, mais sinon, elle faisait mine de l’ignorer. Quelle déception.   
Un matin, en fraudant avec dextérité comme à son habitude, elle aperçut au loin sa rivale qui… avait un nouveau rouge à lèvres visiblement. C’était plus fort qu’elle : elle rougit. Elle en oublia sa situation. L’agente la vit enfin, et l’espace d’un instant, Juliette pensa l’attendre, quitte à prendre une amende… et son numéro. Elle devait être rouge tomate ; l’agente prit un air surpris. Juliette pensa à la facture EDF impayée qui l’attendait sur la table de la cuisine, et se dit qu’elle n’en valait pas la peine.   
Elle fuit, laissant tomber derrière elle, telle une Cendrillon des temps modernes, son joli foulard bleu - détail qu’elle n’avait réalisé que lorsqu’elle avait senti la fraîche brise de la saison des rhumes sur son cou. Il avait dû glisser lorsqu’elle avait pris la poudre de Perlim… Pardon, d’escampette. C’était un cadeau. L’univers aimait la tester, ces jours-ci.

* * *

 

C’était un très joli foulard bleu, très doux, en soie probablement. Il sentait très bon aussi, est-ce que c’était comme ça que sentait son cou? Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Valentine ait des réponses raisonnables à de telles questions. Elle le déposerait aux objets trouvés le soir. Et en attendant… Ses collègues lui avaient fait beaucoup de compliments sur ce bleu qui lui allait si bien au teint. Mais elle connaissait quelqu’un qui lui siérait mieux. Valentine n’avait pas pu retenir une espèce de sourire débile, le genre de sourire qu’elle abhorrait dans les comédies romantiques. Un sourire mièvre, très mièvre.  
Qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Question idiote, à laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas répondre. Elle savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Une fraudeuse particulièrement jolie lui arrivait, et elle n’arrivait plus à l’oublier. Et c’est que ça impactait son travail en plus ! Voilà qu’elle avait la tête ailleurs…   
Elle savait bien que son nouveau rouge à lèvres était une bonne idée.

* * *

 

Le soir même, Juliette était allée aux objets trouvés.  
Elle pensait récupérer son foulard, pas tomber sur l’objet de son affection, arborant un petit sourire ironique. Immédiatement, elle fut sur la défensive :   
“Je n’ai rien fait de mal aujourd’hui, madame l’agente de la SNCF."  
"Valentine.”   
Juliette écarquilla les yeux.   
“Vous pouvez m’appeler Valentine.”   
Elle lui tendit son foulard… et un bout de papier. Le coeur de Juliette battait la chamade, allait-elle… ? Mais elle reconnut rapidement l’amende ennemie, qui lui brûlait les doigts, et son compte bancaire.   
“Mais je n’ai…"  
"Rien ne m’échappe ! Allez, passez une bonne soirée, et méditez là-dessus.”   
Juliette la vit s’éloigner sans pouvoir rien faire. Furieuse, elle regarda son amende.   
“MOTIF : fraude avec mes sentiments.   
MONTANT DE L’AMENDE : un dîner avec moi.”   
Et en-dessous, un numéro. Juliette cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire.   
Elle était sûre que Sun Tzu serait fier d’elle.

**Author's Note:**

> letempsdulilas.tumblr.com  
> jehan-in-the-flowers.tumblr.com


End file.
